


Unraveling Under Your Touch

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character of Color, Domestic, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet date night in didn't always mean an uneventful night for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling Under Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notboldly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notboldly/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

A loud clang and the smell of smoke alerted Kotetsu that something wrong was going on in the kitchen. He leaped to his feet and rushed out of the living room. It didn't take long for Kotetsu to realize that nothing was wrong, nothing urgent. The apartment was not burning down around them. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his shoulders.

Kotetsu hid a smile behind his hand as he watched Barnaby attempt to put the fire out on the stove. Barnaby was supposed to have cooked dinner for two, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Bunny! Do you need help in there?" he called out.

Barnaby shot him an unamused look before managing to put out the fire by slamming the lid onto the pan. "I have everything under control, Kotetsu. You can return to the living room."

He debated between letting Barnaby continue onward and possibly burning down the building, resulting in their friends and fellow heroes to come and save them, or he could step in and cook them dinner.

At Barnaby's loud curse, Kotetsu made up his mind. He entered the kitchen and took the spatula out of Barnaby's hand before turning off the stove. "How about you sit back and watch while I cook dinner?"

"I promised I would make you dinner."

Kotetsu chuckled before kissing Barnaby on his cheek. "You tried, so let me do it." He tossed the ruined pan aside before going into the refrigerator to grab some new ingredients. He normally made fried rice for Barnaby (or anyone) but he wanted to do something new for him. Barnaby inched closer as Kotetsu cooked and he found himself explaining what he was doing as he did it. Once he got the ingredients onto a pan on the stove, he nudged Barnaby with his shoulder.

"It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"What is it?"

"It's ramen stir fry. My mom used to make it for my brother and I when we were younger. You'll like it, I think." He laughed. "Don't feel bad about not being able to cook. It's not a talent everyone has."

Barnaby pursed his lips, but he wasn't annoyed. He merely gave Kotetsu a look. "I never really had a need to learn how to cook."

"That's why you have me! You have your own abilities and talents." Kotetsu wondered how far he could push Barnaby. "I hear your kisses are to die for, or that's what your fangirls like to write on your message boards. What do you say?"

Barnaby shook his head, letting out a small chuckle, and Kotetsu wanted to thrust his fist into the air. "I don't know if they are. You would be the expert on that."

"You're right. I should test that, for the fangirls' sakes." Kotetsu pulled Barnaby closer, circling his arms around him, before meeting Barnaby's lips in a kiss. Barnaby's lips were soft and they parted for him so easily as Kotetsu slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

They had only been dating the past few months, his daughter was both equal parts thrilled and upset, and Kotetsu couldn't be happier. Barnaby shoved Kotetsu against the kitchen counter, pressing his hardening cock against Kotetsu's, and Kotetsu fought against wanting to moan.

The faint smell of smoke caused them to part and Kotetsu hurried back to the stove to save their food. "It's okay! Just slightly singed, but it should still taste good." He grinned at Barnaby's bemused expression. "Get the plates and I'll bring out the food."

"That sounds good to me." Just before Barnaby left the kitchen, he glanced back at Kotetsu. "After we eat, I have an idea over what we could do for dessert."

Kotetsu gulped as he stared at Barnaby's backside. It had been ages since he'd had sex before they'd started dating and sex with Barnaby in general was still so new to him. It was good, that wasn't the issue, but Kotetsu sometimes felt like he had to be perfect all the time or Barnaby would judge him terrible.

Being a terrible hero was one thing, being a terrible lover was a label Kotetsu didn't want cast upon himself.

He brought the pan out and spooned a portion onto Barnaby's plate before serving himself. When he sat down, he looked at Barnaby. "Try it. What do you think?"

Barnaby lifted his spoon to his mouth and made a satisfied noise. "It's delicious, even if slightly singed." His lips twitched. "My compliments to the chef."

"I couldn't have done it without my lovely assistant." Kotetsu took a bite and dug in.

"You're welcome, but I will make you dinner one day and it will be without your help."

Kotetsu grinned. "I look forward to it. Should I leave a recipe book somewhere for you to peruse? Maybe a book filled with simple to make dishes?"

Barnaby snorted and took a bite of his stir fry. Kotetsu planned on taking that as a yes. His mother might have such a recipe book at home. He would have to ask her during their next phone conversation.

They finished eating dinner sometime later and Barnaby helped Kotetsu with washing the dishes and pans. Opera music filled the air as Barnaby was elbows deep in soapy water. Kotetsu held a towel in his hand to dry what Barnaby handed him.

It was nice to spend some quality time with Barnaby away from the limelight and hero work. With their return to Hero TV, Barnaby was in bigger demand than ever, especially since he refused to leave Kotetsu and the Second League members. The viewers thought it was adorable how loyal Barnaby was to his partner.

He nudged Barnaby with his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Did you plan dessert?" He hoped he sounded subtle enough.

Barnaby looked at him from the corner of his eye and Kotetsu let out a nervous chuckle. From Barnaby's expression, he was pretty sure he wasn't fooling anyone.

"No, I hadn't planned dessert. Did you have something in particular in mind?" He turned to face him and arched his eyebrow.

"Maybe. I was kind of hoping we could..." Kotetsu trailed off and gestured with his hands. "You know."

Barnaby returned his attention to the sink as he unplugged it and let the water drain out. "If you can't say the words, old man, then I am going to assume whatever I want when you say dessert."

"Oy, Bunny!" Kotetsu's jaw dropped before he cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "I was hoping we could go to bed and maybe fool around a little." He waggled his eyebrows so Barnaby could get the point. "What do you say?"

Barnaby smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger. "Help me finish the dishes and we can head into the bedroom. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kotetsu reached for a wet plate and began drying it. The sooner he finished, the sooner they could get to the bedroom.

Once everything was dried and put away, Kotetsu led Barnaby into the bedroom. He backed Barnaby until they bumped against the bed. They sank down onto the mattress and Kotetsu ran his hands along Barnaby's back. Barnaby pulled back just enough to grab Kotetsu's hat and dropped it on the floor. "Lie back," Barnaby said as he placed his fingers against Kotetsu's chest and pushed him back. Kotetsu leaned back on his elbows and watched as Barnaby unzipped Kotetsu's pants and snaked his hand around his cock.

Barnaby's grip was firm as he began pumping Kotetsu's cock to fullness. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as his fingers lazily stroked him. "Because I'm enjoying myself."

Kotetsu felt like he could barely hear Barnaby's words over the rush of blood pounding in his ears. There was a slight smirk on Barnaby's face as he continued to stroke him and Kotetsu thought him beautiful.

"I want to touch you," said Kotetsu, blurting out the words. "Can I?"

Barnaby leaned forward and kissed him in response. His mouth was warm and Kotetsu gripped his hand in Barnaby's shirt, almost pulling Barnaby on top of him. Barnaby moaned against Kotetsu's lips and kissed him like he never wanted to stop. There was a slide of Barnaby's tongue between his lips and Kotetsu bucked up, letting his cock slide between Barnaby's tight fist.

"Can I try something different?" Barnaby asked, murmuring against Kotetsu's lips.

"Yes, whatever you want, yes." He trusted his friend and partner. Barnaby wasn't sexually adventurous, neither was Kotetsu for that matter, but he would never deny Barnaby if he wanted to try something new.

Barnaby slid down Kotetsu's body and began taking Kotetsu's belt and pants off. Kotetsu felt a little awkward lying in bed with his shirt on but nothing else, so he focused his attention on Barnaby as he took his own clothes off and placed them in a folded pile on the floor.

Barnaby knelt between Kotetsu's spread thighs and as he wrapped his hand around the base of Kotetsu's cock, he gave its head a lick.

Kotetsu's hips bucked again and Barnaby chuckled. "I'm only getting started." Barnaby opened his mouth and took Kotetsu in, using his tongue to swirl around the shaft as his hand continued to jerk him.

Kotetsu couldn't stop staring at the sight Barnaby made as he continued to swallow Kotetsu down. The heat of Barnaby's mouth and hand were too much and the most he could do was shout a garbled response before he came.

Barnaby pulled his mouth away and used his other hand to catch the come spilling out from Kotetsu's cock. Kotetsu expected Barnaby to climb back up so they could continue making out and he could give Barnaby a hand job, but Barnaby stayed where he was.

"Bunny?" Barnaby surprised him then by taking his come filled hand and spreading it between Kotetsu's thighs. It was still warm, but Kotetsu shivered at the touch. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Kotetsu gave Barnaby an exasperated expression. He would always trust Barnaby with his life.

Barnaby nodded, satisfied with his answer. He crawled over Kotetsu's body, burying his face against Kotetsu's neck as he thrust into the space between Kotetsu's thighs.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. They had never done this before. Then Barnaby thrust again, his stomach brushing against Kotetsu's cock, and Kotetsu didn't care. He gripped Barnaby's shoulders and bucked up.

Barnaby's moans filled the air and Kotetsu loved the sounds. He wanted to hear Barnaby make more of them. He squeezed his thighs closer together, squeezing Barnaby's hard cock, and liked how it dragged against his skin. Kotetsu dropped his hands to Barnaby's ass and pulled him in.

Barnaby made a surprised noise and he lifted his head to look at Kotetsu. Kotetsu grinned, unashamed. "This is fun."

Barnaby gave him a gentle smile before lowering his head to capture Kotetsu's lips. He wasn't going to come any time soon, but the feel of his cock sliding against Barnaby's stomach felt good. As Barnaby's cock slid between his thighs, Kotetsu slipped his tongue into Barnaby's mouth.

Barnaby made a groan and Kotetsu felt him gushing between his thighs. He held Barnaby through his orgasm, feeling content and calm. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Barnaby lifted off of him and went to get a wet towel.

Kotetsu sat up and stretched his aching muscles. Barnaby came back and knelt in front of him. "You are a mess," he said, murmuring the words as he pressed the towel to Kotetsu's thigh.

"I am. It's a good mess." He reached forward and cupped Barnaby's cheek. "We should do that again."

"Any time you want, old man." Barnaby smirked as Kotetsu grunted. "We have the rest of the night ahead of us."

"Just for that remark, I'm going to wake you up in the middle of the night and show _you_ who the old man is."

Barnaby tossed the towel aside before climbing into bed. He took his glasses off and set it down on the nightstand. "That would okay by me."

Kotetsu grinned and pushed Barnaby down before straddling his waist. He didn't know what he could do to top what Barnaby did, but he would think of something. They had all night.


End file.
